love is louder than words
by seasaltflavoredsweetpeas
Summary: when he's five years old Denmark finds a baby in the forest, it was going to be perfect and last forever, but even nations have to grow up.
1. things found in the forest

I find it hard to look up, the mountains are caging and I despise feeling trapped.

I look at the ground instead and it's stifled by cascades of time. The forest floor is saturated in leaves that bubble around dying secrets. They all seem content with their one uniform color of moist composting brown. A few months ago they were most likely drenched in the overwhelming reds and yellows of autumn, but now there musical crunching and snapping has been forced away by the sluggish melting snow. Then there's the dirt and the mountains, you know they've seen it all before.

Sverige doesn't seem to mind, the scenery doesn't trap him like it does me and I've never seen him look so lively. Really the whole situation is unjust, I'm older and taller, bigger too. I mean I'm five and he's only three! I should be the courageous one, not him, but the threat of bears and wildcats keeps me at bay. Of course there's always the possibility that Sverige isn't brave, he's just too young to know to be scared.

"Ah, ha! ba, ba, ba. brrrr, ba!" then there's an echoing thump and "waaaaaaah, waaaaaaaahhh."

My feet splash across the the frozen dirt and melting snow, steering me across the frosty landscape. I know that sound! I can still remember Sverige making those petite gurgling noises when he was a baby, he still does sometimes, it's like he wants to show of that he's the younger one.

Wait, Sverige! where did he go?

"Sve? Sve?" I really don't have the time for this. I'm sure that baby I heard was a new nation, you can always feel them, they tug away your emotions and fill the empty space with their own, you have to teach them not to do that.I need to find that baby but… "Sve, if you can hear me stay where you are!" There, now I can keep going.

Befor I realize it I'm running again. The cries have turned into a ferocious squalling and I just want it to stop. I end up stopping first though and it's all too loud. I'm spinning in whirlpools trying to find the source of it all until it's right there in front of me.

There, nestled in between tree roots is that tiny screaming child. It's face is all red and blotchy and it's chubby little cheeks are drawn up in frustrated creases that hold its eyes shut.

It's a cute baby boy and all I can think to do is wrap him in my cloak and rock him. I start rocking backwards and forwards and my capsizing feet churn the mud beneath them like it's butter. Eventually he stops crying and his sniffles turn into soft little cooing sounds.

Now that he's quiet I need to ask a question. "Do you have a name?" I asked Sve that question too, but I never got an answer. I'm hoping for it to be different this time. I never liked giving people names, that seems like something a nation should pick for themselves.

But unfortunately this one doesn't seem all that interested in replying either. Instead he squawks at me like a laughing hen. I'm annoyed now, I really wanted an answer, but he still needs a name. "Well I'll call you Norge then. Is that okay?"

"Ba!" Then he squeals and claps his hands in the air; it's completely adorable. This one's staying, I don't care what Sve thinks.

"Norge it is, then! Oh, and my name is Danmark if you were wondering."

I stand there a minute taking in this lovely little boy I've managed to pick up. My thoughts are clouded up with happiness at having a new friend, and it takes me a second to remember that Sverige is still out there. But now I have, and it's time to go back through the trees and slushy snow melt of early spring.

**AN: Norway hit his head on the tree as a baby, that's why he can see fairies :D I don't usually use this point of view so please tell me what you think. i don't own Hetalia**


	2. First Words

It's been a number of months since I found Norge, not that I ever keep track of how many.

It's winter now, there's snow pelting against the window of our little cabin, but we're safe and snug here by the fire.

My eyes trail over to Sverige and I can't help but smile at what he's doing. He's kneeling on top of the milking stool with his face mashed up against the window pane. His breath makes warm pockets of mist around the glass and his fingers swirl about above them, making patterns and squiggles as they move along. I consider joining him. But before I do I glance over at Norge, and just his cute face makes me go over to him instead.

Norge's pudgy baby hands pad about on the bed like duck feet. I really want to scoop him up and give him a hug, but instead I watch as he crawls up the blankets and topples onto the pillows with a shallow womph.

I giggle at his antics and he looks up at me with a curious face. "Hey Nore, you having fun?"

He doesn't answer, and that's expected; Nore can't talk yet, he's still too little. He pushes his hands down onto the mattress and sits up. I'm about to pick him up when I notice that the fire needs another log.

I sigh. I wish I didn't have to go out to the woodshed. It's freezing out and my cloak isn't very thick, but I'm going to regret it even more if the whole house is cold.

I head over to the door and pull on my boots and cloak. My hand is on the door knob when I hear it.

"D-Da-Dan-Danmawk!"

I whip my head around. D-did he just say that? "Nore, did you just say my name?"

He juts his lip in a disapproving look and raises his arms like he wants to be held. "Danmawk."

I can't help but give him a huge grin. "Nore! Nore you just said your first word!" And it was my name, I couldn't be more overjoyed. I run over to the bed and end up cradling him against my chest.

Now that his request had been fulfilled, Nore wraps his arms around my neck. He's so warm, and his hair smells like cinnamon and honey. He breathes out a satisfied gust of air. "Danmawk."

This is so wonderful. I missed Sverige being a baby, and now that I have Norge I never want him to grow up, but the fire's still burning.

I give a quick glance towards the hearth. "Nore, I really need to get some more firewood." The stuff in the fireplace has burned down to a few glowing embers and the house is starting to get cold.

He frowns at me, but I put him down anyways, even though I don't want to, and head back to the door. Then I'm stopped by another familiar voice. "Danmark, what was my first word?"

It takes me a few seconds and I have to think back a ways but finally I remember. "Well Sve, I'm rather sure that your first word was bear."

His normally serious face gives me a smile that reminds me of one ray of sunshine peeking through the sky on a cloudy day. "Thats a good first word, I like bears."

"I know Sve. Now I really do need to go get more firewood." And with no more questions to answer, I made my way into the chilly winter landscape.

**I don't own Hetalia**


	3. Fairies and Thor

I wander up the snowy path and through the forest, with my hands shoved in my pockets and my long legs dragging behind me. I'm thirteen now, Nore is eight and Sve is eleven. We've all grown a lot, and I find it rather interesting to see my two charges developing their personalities.

Nore, it turns out, is a bit off his rocker, and thats why I'm in the forest today. "Nore! Nore! Norge where are you?"

I hear giggling a few feet away and pivot towards the sound. Is he hiding in the bushes again?

I smack my feet against the snow in a steady trot, and after a few seconds I find him crouched behind a boulder, whispering and laughing with something or someone that no one else can see. I smile on impulse, that boy has always had quite an imagination.

"Norge, it's cold and you don't have a jacket on, come on inside." I say reaching down and offering him a hand up.

He however doesn't notice and looks up at me with surprise, obviously just noticing me. Then his face scrunches up with distaste and loathing. "What are you doing here Danmark? I'm busy with my friends and you're interrupting, It's very rude!"

I reach up to my mouth, catching a snickering breath that's been elicited by this comment. "Oh yes Nore, I'm sure that your imaginary friends are really offended," I jeer.

He gives me an icy stare and spits out his response with venom. "They're not imaginary! They're fairies and you should know better than to insult them."

Oh, he is just too fun to tease! "Oh dear! I'm very sorry, fairies. Now Nore, you better wipe that nasty look off your face before Thor mistakes you for an ice giant. You don't want to do battle with the god of thunder, do you?".

Norge's face automatically transforms into a look of pure horror. "N-no! That wouldn't be good at all!"

I grin at his panicky face. "Well it's gone now, so don't worry!" I don't know if it's my jovial voice or the words that it's speaking, but Nore's face falls into a calm and slightly defiant gaze. "Now, why don't you come inside?"

His face falls again, this time into a melancholy look and he sighs. "Fine, the fairies have left anyways, your loud voice scared them off." I can tell he didn't mean for me to hear, but I manage to catch the last part that he mumbles under his breath. "Stupid Dane."

It stings a little, but not all that much. Soon enough the two of us are wondering down the path towards home.

**AN: I will never get tired of Norway and his fairies (:**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	4. Ash

chapter 4: Ash

My fur clad feet strut through the ash and dust, and I feel proud. We did this! Sve and I, with Norge as our leader, not caring how horrible we appear in the eyes of others.

And it is completely horrid, but even with my feet treading over burnt houses and mangled bodies it's hard to feel anything other than joy and lifted spirits. This, all around me, shows me that I am strong and undefeated. It shows me that the two little boys I raised are also strong and undefeated, and it makes me feel a lot more powerful than I really am. And my god do I enjoy it!

I head towards the capacious piece of land that used to be the town square and see the familiar face of Norge through the veil of smoke and ash that has descended upon this village.

Oh Nore. That boy has grown up into something beautiful. With those eyes that make you feel like you're falling into the deepest part of the ocean and hair that resembles sun hitting snow, it's no wonder that so many human women fall in love with him.

I can't help but love his personality too, most people view him as heartless and brutal, but I always get to see the other part of him. I'm the one who gets to watch him smile when he takes a swig of freshly brewed ale, who notices the tender way he holds his pet cat, and who pretends not to see when he wipes the tears off of his cheeks.

I could never prevent myself from falling in love with someone like him, and that realization only makes it hurt more when he treats me as nothing more than a comrade.

My toes crunch on the ash in front of me and he turns to see who's approaching, he gives one of his ever so rare smiles when he sees me. "Danmark! we did well here, no?"

I grin back at him and push my hand through my hair in an attempt to make it spike up in front. "Yeah, and did you see all the gold we found?"

He flings his head back and lets out a hearty laugh, He's only ever this jovial when we go on raids, I have no idea why. "Well of course I saw it, Dane! Didn't you see that pile? It's rather hard to miss!"

"I suppose you're right." He shoots me a teasing glance, and I almost melt from his adorable smile.

Unfortunately his face quickly falls back into it's usual emotionless state before he responds. "Let's go get Sve, okay?"

I frown at that name. I know Sve's in love with Nore too, the two of us haven't gotten along very well since we told each other that.

"D'n't b'th'r, ''m 'lr''dy h'r'." (Don't bother, I'm already here)

Nore and I both whip around, and there's Sverige making his "thinking face," which happens to be more of a glare than anything else.

"Well, let's head back to the boat, then." And with that statement Nore starts off towards the sea, with Sverige following after him.

But I don't go right a way. Instead I tilt my head to the sky, and open my mouth to let the ash fall in. A few flakes fall in and I spit it out with disgust. If this is the taste of my handy work, then my creation is terrible.

**AN:yes, I know there acting OOC, I just don't care that much, yell if you want to just don't yell at me. We'll be spending a few more chapters here in the viking age so ether snuggle up with a blanket and get used to it or stop reading cus you cant stand it.**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	5. Little Brother

I push my hands towards the glimmering flames and give a small smile at the heat that dances across my palms and fingers and then dashes away from my wrists. This island is frigid and bleak, and as far as I can tell nothing but puffins and fish live here.

The frosty ground crunches behind me, and with some remorse for leaving the heat of the fire, I turn my head to see the one person who hadn't come back yet walk up behind me.

There he stands with his eyes flickering, from the colors of golden sun to the dark purple that comes before night, while the yellow glow of the fire casts shadows beneath his brow. His clothing is a patchwork quilt of black and a washed out blue, that shifts about with the light that faces him. His hair has become an enchanting white, that's dotted with dark spots from the trees above.

Cradled in his arms is a small limp body, with a small white dress hanging off of it's doll-like limbs. I can't help wondering where Norge found a child in this barren landscape, but I refrain from asking questions and instead sway my body to the right so that he can sit down.

He doesn't wait for any questions either, and sharply thrusts the infant in front of me. "Danmark, can you please take care of him?"

I hold a hand over my mouth and try not burst into laughter, but the attempt fails in the most wonderful way possible. I may love this man dearly, but at the moment all I can do is let a hearty chortle escape my lips, and try not care about his disapproving face. Because, oh my, really? He wants me to take care of another child? I'm not a nursemaid!

Finally I calm myself to the point of being able to talk and I blurt out my answer without thinking. "Nore! I was five when i started raising you! You're a full grown Viking! Are you telling me you can't do it?"

He glares at me, but keep on smiling, seeing as this is all just so fun. "No! I can take care of him bye myself, I just… I just need to find the proper way to hold him first." his tone is ashamed and I know full well that he's frustrated, so I decide to help a little.

I reach out and gently take his hand in mine. It's warm and callused and I wish we could just sit here holding hands long into the night, but that's not what this is. Instead I guide his hand up to the babies neck and fold his fingers around the back of the child's head, then I let go.

Norge locks eyes with me and his face shines with a rare and happy look. "See, now I can take care of him bye myself."

I shake my head and gaze back at the ground with a weary smile. "I don't know, if figuring out how to hold him is hard then you're up for a real challenge. Sure you don't want any help?"

He gives me a look that tells me I'm an Idiot and it makes me feel like one. "Don't be silly Danmark. You said it yourself, I'm a Viking, everything will be fine." then he turned to the child and pokes his finger onto the little boys noes "I think your name will be ísland. Also, I think you should call me big brother."

Norge's experienced grip woke up the infant and within seconds of opening his big purple eyes ísland was bawling in that pathetic and somewhat endearing way that only a small child can muster.

I sigh wearily before taking him away from Norge and and rock the small fusing body In my arms, singing a soft Norse lullaby, until he's fallen back to sleep.

**AN: A friend of mine pointed out that Sweden don't show up very often, so I'm sorry Sweden It's just that your dialogue is so hard to wright and your not really the mane character (not to mention that Den and Sve just don't get along). so yeah sorry.**

**please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	6. kisses in a cave

My hands hurt, but this will be over soon. I know that, and it keeps me going as I pull the boat up the sandy beach.

Were all bustling about with the ships and the new landscape, no one notices ísland. Why should we? Sleepy little baby, nestled all snug in his brother's cloak, fast asleep under one of the boat's benches.

I give another pull on the rope and look back at the boat to gauge its progress. That's when I notice, from under the shadow of a bench, the drool covered sleeve of a baby's dress slipping downwards.

I yell before I think. "SVE! Sve catch him!"

Norge sees his sliding little brother just seconds after I do, and lets out a pitiful cry of distress, reaching his arms out with a longing to catch the little child. The helpless look on his face makes me want to cry out to, but I'm distracted by a thump from the other side of the boat.

Sve, at the other end of the boat from us, has dropped his paddle, not caring as it clattered across the side of the boat and splashed into the water. I watch anxiously as he shoots his arms downwards and catches ísland just before he crashes into to the side of the ship.

Norge and I both let out a sigh of relief.

With the baby safely in his grip, he starts jumping across the boat's benches in a tack turn motion, moving up to the helm and placing the child in Norway's arms. I sigh again now that there's no chance of the infant getting hurt.

I turn to look at Norge and notice tears of relief welling up in his night-time blue eyes. He's gazing down at the fussy baby cradled in his arms, as it waves its chubby fists about in the air and mumbles sweet words of nothing into ears that are too busy turning red to listen. "It's okay baby. It's all okay pretty baby. You're safe with big brother now. Nothing will hurt you."

His feet start shuffling up the beach, and as he moves his torso sways along with murmured lullabies that fly about on the wind. I trail along behind him keeping out of sight behind rocks, while leaving the humans to do my work for me.

He trudges upwards until he reaches a limestone cave. He peers in like he's expecting the shelter to be inhabited by a bear, and after a thorough inspection tiptoes in like he might wake up ísland, who has fallen back asleep in his arms.

He sits down amongst a cage made of stalagmites and the spiky ceiling above covers him in a flock of shadows. The darkness turns his face into a secretive landscape with a mountain shaped like his nose and trees that resemble his fringy eyelashes.

Norge is stunning in this light and I want to run up and kiss him, but as I move forward my sword clinks against a stalactite and Norge looks up at me. He glares at me for intruding, but the dark brings out the purple in his eyes and instead of running away like he wants I bend down and press my hands to his cheeks while pushing my lips onto his.

He smells like sea salt and burnt firewood with a hint of mad at the world and I don't think I've ever smelled a sweeter scent.

I want more, but he breaks apart from me and stumbles back into the cave walls, stuttering the same way a humming bird flaps it's wings . "D-Danmark, wh-what w-as t-that? w-why?"

I give him an encouraging smile and lean my head closer to his. "Well isn't it obvious Norge? I love you."

"You- you what?" His eyes are the size of licorice wheels and his dainty little mouth is in the shape of an O. I feel terrible for putting him in this position, the situation must make him uncomfortable, and that's my fault. This never would have happened if I had just stayed on the beach and done my job.

A frown graces my lips and I hear remorse in my voice. "I love you, but I suppose you don't return the feeling, do you?"

I'm about to get up when I see Norge places ísland on the ground and stumble onto his knees so that where at eye level with each other. "No Danmark, you're wrong, I love you too. I'm sorry for the confusion, but I've loved you for so long now that hearing you say that was just rather startling."

He closes the rift between us pressing his soft lips to my chapped ones. I can feel salty tears of joy drip down his cheeks as he reaches up to my hair and tangles his fingers into the spikes and wisps of blond that reside there. He meant it when he said he loved me, and that truly means the world.

He pulls back and leans our foreheads together with a satisfied sigh. "I'm sorry, I love you."

"Don't be sorry, I love you too," I murmur.

I bring my hand up to the small of his back and I'm about to kiss him again when an ear splitting cry breaks us apart and we look down to see ísland flailing about on the floor. Norge sighs again, this time with discontent. "We should head back, we can't leave Sve to do all are work."

I bounce my head in agreement well he scoops up his brother. Then the three of us go trudging out of the cave and down the sandy beach.

**AN: okay, so I'm not very good at writing romance, so I hope this isn't horrible. **

**please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	7. Suomi

Norge and I huddle by the fire, a blanket wrapped around our shoulders like a sleepy cat, while Nore coddles ísland like he's a doll. Hushed murmurs escape our lips, trying not to wake up the baby.

The door bursts open, letting in a gust of chilly winter air. I turn my head to see Sve standing in the doorway next to an unfamiliar silhouette.

"Hey Sve, who's that you got there?" Norge asks, cocking his head to the side.

"'t's my w'f' F'nl'nd" (It's my wife, Finland.)

The new person gives a nervous chuckle and I can see him tremble as he speaks. "Don't be silly now. I can't be your wife; I'm a boy, and my name is Suomi not Finland."

I'm rather surprised that this Suomi kid can understand Sve's, um...eccentric accent, but that's no reason not to mess with him. "So Finland, when did you two meet up and elope, because I've never heard a thing about you."

The little blond man steps indoors and I can see his horrified face in the flickering fire light. "W-what? I said my name was Suomi and I-I only just meet him and w-we didn't elope!" His face has been taken over by a dark red blush and I can't tell if he's angry or embarrassed.

"Oh, I see, love at first sight then. So if you didn't elope who was at the wedding?" I feel a wild grin spread across my face when I see his flustered pout.

"NO ONE! We're not married. I-I don't know where he came up with that." he shakes his head vigorously and it just makes me keep going.

"Are you sure?"

Before he can answer, Norge cuts him off. "Tch, Danmark don't tease, you haven't even introduced yourself. That's rude! You're teaching my little brother to be rude!"

Teaching ísland bad manners? The kid's asleep. "Ha! Norge, your brother is one year old and asleep. Whats wrong? Are you jealous?"

Norge glares at me. "No I am not! You're just embarrassing, really." He gives me an exasperated sigh, then he turns his attention to Suomi. "I apologise for my boyfriend's horrible manners. I'm Norge, this," he pointed to the child in his arms "is ísland, and that's Danmark. He's an idiot."

That hurt. An idiot, really? I always went more for "fun loving and energetic."

"Aww Norge!"

"Shut it, Dane." His fingers snap in front of my face before he continues talking. "Anyways, I can see that Sve would like you to stay here with us, so as long as you take care of ísland while I'm on raids, I wont hurt you."

Suomi gives a scared gulp. "Yeah, o-okay."

"Then, we should be fine."

**AN: and we have a Finland! A few of you asked me when this guy would be showing up so hears your answer. This is a lot of dialog witch isn't my strong suet so bear with me because the next chapter wont have as much.**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **

Sve walks forward, and places a protective hand on the other man's shoulder. "c'm' 'n F'n, l't's g' sh'w y'' 'r''nd," (Come on Fin, let's go show you around). He drags him towards the door, and it swings shut behind them.

Now that they're gone, I need to ask. "Do you really think I'm a rude idiot?" I can tell that I've got my kicked puppy face on, but Nore doesn't even look at me.

"No, your just annoying is all," Then turns to me and places a quick peck on my cheek "so don't turn into a rude idiot, okay?"

I nod and turn back to the fire, smiling.


	8. The Fjord

The wind throws salt onto my lips and sprays the surrounding water into my hair while,the smell of dying seaweed fills my nostrils, and the squawking maren birds take over my ears.

Were almost to the beach, and grin at ísland as he totters about on the piles of driftwood that line the shores of the fjord, and makes cute little hand motions to Finland.

There's an abrupt splash, and I squint as salty water hits my face and gets in my mouth. I spit out the foul liquid, letting out a throaty sound of disgust and rub my face dry. I blink my eyes open only to see Norge running through the frigid water. His feet and cloak trail after him, turning a dark shade of blue while his splashing feet polkadot his tunic with spray.

He's headed towards the rocky beach, with outstretched arms that are more than ready to catch the bobbing grey tuft of hair that's started running down the beach, with it's swishing white dress flying about it's ankles.

The two brothers collide where the sea meets the shore, with Norge scooping ísland into his arms. They spin in sloppy circles that drench them both in the fjord's frigid water.

Suddenly Norge stops and gives ísland a tight hug, resting his face in the young child's hair and leaving the waves to do as they please. They lap at his ankles, then draw away to leave dead seaweed clinging to his boots and trousers.

The scene on the beach is touching, and I think I could watch it forever, but I'm jolted away from it when the bow of the boat scrapes across the tops of smoothed out pebbles just below the waterline, and halts. Before I think about my actions, I jump over the side of the boat and end up getting my ankles drenched in the itchy salt water.

The rocks beneath me are slippery, and I lay my hand on the boat trying to steady myself. But it suddenly starts rocking, and before I know it Sve's jumping down next to me and running his hand along the rim of the boat, while he sprints through the water.

I'm a bit puzzled as to what he's doing until he spins on his heels to stop himself, and wraps his muscular arms around Finland, trapping the smaller man in a strong hug.

Finland gets a startled look on his face, and he flails his arms about in the air while shuffling his feet around trying to get away. But he only really manages to move the larger man around with him. The two proceed in doing a terribly strange dance around the driftwood and rocks that litter the beach.

The silly little scene brings a smile to my face and I realise that they all have someone. Yes they all have someone to be with even when I'm not here, but the strange thing is that doesn't make me lonely or sad, not even a little bit.

No, it makes me overwhelmingly happy, because now I never have to worry about Sverige and Norge being alone, and that realization gives me so much pleasure that I could jump and shout and dance and do all sorts of other childish things that Nore tells me not to do.

With a big goofy smile plastered on my face I look towards Norge and ísland who are still standing in the water, then I look back to Sve and Finland who are still waltzing around like bears, and then finally I turn back to the nothing there to disturb it the water has settled into a shimmering blanket with islands put on like patchwork and little birds embroidered across the ripply blue fabric.

I wave at the sun as it glimmers and sparkles on the water before I kneel down in the shadow of the boat, and and dip my fingers into the salty water. I bring two of my fingers to my lips and kiss them before letting out a hushed murmured "thank you."

I don't know who I'm talking to, but that's not unusual, and it's the best way I can think of to thank whoever brought so much happiness to my family.

The feeling of a hand on my shoulder breaks me out of my thoughts, and I look up to see Norge looking down at me with ísland balanced on his hip. "I know you love the water Dan, but really, isn't this a bit much?"

I don't say anything, instead I take his hand and we walked up the beach with intertwined fingers.

**AN: so this chapter is kind if pointless, but seeing as it's Christmas eve lets think of it as a gift from Santa, or just a Holiday gift if you don't celebrate Christmas. Happy Holidays kids!**

**Please review.**

**I don't own Hetalia. **


	9. Fire and the Church

Smoke fills my lungs and an unbearable pain shoots up my right leg. Damn, they must have fought back, I thought they were over that.

I roll onto my stomach with a loud thud that jerks my leg across the hardwood floor, and elicits a shriek from my lips that turns into a violent hack as I breath out the ashy air.

I force my head off of the floor trying to find the door. All about me mermaids with flickering red tails swish and swoop across the floor will their dancing golden hair falls across their glimmering orange eyes. Swirling around them are ribbons of seaweed in maroon and yellow, that pass flecks of blue in between them.

There's mermaids and seaweed and I feel like I'm drowning, but it's hot, no, sweltering, it can't be water, it must be fire, yes, it must be.

Did Norge forget that I was in here? Did he set the house on fire?...No, no it was the villagers who fought me.

Oh, but they weren't villagers were they? No they couldn't be, I'm a nation, only other nations can hurt me.

What did they… yes, big eyebrows, all of them and...two of them were blond, the rest had red hair. And one was sick, yes that one must personify the place were invading.

One of them… yes they fought me and won, did they set the house on fire? Why would they do that?

Never mind that, I need to get out. I reach my arm across what's left of the floor and dig my nails into the boards, pulling myself across the one-room house. My leg gives out another spasm of aggravating pain and I bite into my tongue without thinking.

I taste my metallic blood as it pools on my tongue and slides down my throat, making me shudder.

But I don't stop, I keep scratching my way to the door until finally I feel the cool night air hit my lungs and I collapse on cinder filled grass in the glowing light of a burning house.

* * *

I blink open my heavy eyes and gape at the starchy white room. My leg is wrapped in stiff bandages and a stack of ivory blankets is piled on top of me so that I can't move.

The room is quaint. Theres a small unframed picture, painted in hushed purple brush strokes and menacing black lines. Beneath it there's a short white table that plays host to a vase and flowers match the purple of the painting. I'm in a plain bed that's been pushed against the middle of a wall, and a few steps away there's an open window with cream colored curtains that blow about in a breeze. The whole place smells like hot beeswax and burning cake.

I hear the sound of bustling fabric and turn away from the window to see what's going on. In the doorway there's an old woman, she has eyes the color of the ocean after a bad storm and she has high cheekbones that hold up her thin face. Wrinkles hide beneath her eyes and nose then fall asleep on her cheeks, and wisps of grey hair peek out from her long black head scarf. She's got on a long black dress and you can hardly see any of her, only the heavy loose cloth that hangs from her shoulders. I've seen women like this before, I think Norge called them nuns.

"Hello." I give her a fake smile, maybe if I'm nice she'll tell me where I am.

"Oh, you're up, good." She gives me a sweet motherly smile and walks over to my bed. "Now dear, why don't you tell me what your name is?"

"My name is Mathias Khøler. I-Uh where am I?"

She throws her head back and lets out a hearty chuckle. "Oh dear, yes, I suppose you wouldn't remember would you? Well you see, I heard that the invaders from the north had come back, so I went to go find and collect all the wounded. You were passed-out in front of a burnt down house, and your leg was broken so I brought you In."

I give her a puzzled look. "But I am an invader from the north."

She look shocked for a minute. "Oh my, well, I suppose we are all God's children. You may stay here until you are better."

"God's children?"

"Oh that's right, you were not raised with the beliefs of the good book. Would you like to learn?"

I still don't know where I am or who this woman is, but maybe if I do what she want's she'll tell me. "I'd like to see, is that alright?"

She glances down at me and starts to turn away. "Of course."

She meanders over to the little table and picks up a black book with golden letters on the front. She looks up at me with a grin. "Mr. Khøler, this is what we call the Bible."

* * *

I sit with my leg propped up against a mound of pillows while my little black book rests on the bed beside me. A chilly midnight breeze crawls through the open window and runs it's fingers across my arms, making me shiver.

There's bells outside and they clink together like nobles toasting to themselves, and it clashes with the footsteps that give the hushed wind a beat to dance to.

That's when I hear him. "Dane! Dane! Mathias Khøler where are you?" The voice is stuck between a high sing song and a deep demanding shout that tells me it's Norge.

Norge. How will he feel about Christianity? I don't agree with all of it myself, and I don't want to abandon my current gods, but sister Clarean has been so kind and I agree with some of it, but what will he think?

That's when she walks in. "It appears that your friend is here, I'll let him in," then she's gone again.

I hear running foot steps and then Norge's lips are pressed against mine and he tastes like fire and passion, and his mouth is the temperature of happiness.

I missed him, even for just one day I missed him so much.

I wrap my arms around his neck and let my fingers fumble about in his hair. Just before I close my eyes I watch sister Clarean shake her head and leave. I ignore her disapproving face and sink into the kiss. I don't need her to tell me who to love.

After a few seconds my lips are left with nothing to kiss and I open my open my eyes to see Norge sitting at my side and pointing to my Bible. "What's that?"

"A book."

"I know that, but about what?"

I pick it up and hand it to him "Why don't you find out yourself?"

He grabs the book and tucks it into his belt. "I'll look at it later. Now let's get back to the ship, everyone's waiting."

I sling my arm across his shoulder and he wraps an arm around my waist, hoisting me onto my feet.

As I limp out the door I look back, and give my caretaker a heartfelt smile. "Thank you, sister Clarean."

**AN: So this is rather different, having brakes in the page and all. Sister Clarean is a random OC who I made for this story, I hope you like her (:**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	10. Bibles and Hair Clips

Most of the time snow floats to the ground, but not today. Today it's too wet and too much like rain, and it drizzles.

I give the window a forlorn look as the the sloppy, not quite snow slides down its clear panels in a slow, sad dance. Then I sigh.

"I read your book."

There's a soft thump as my little black book falls onto the bed, and I look toward the door to see Norge frowning at me.

"So you didn't like it?"

His eyebrows knit together in thought. The bed dips down as he pulls his legs up onto the mattress, and lays his head on my chest. "No, but well, the Bible is a holy book right?"

I drape my arms around his shoulders and lay my cheek on his soft gold hair. "Yeah, it is."

His piercing blue eyes glance up at me, then flick back to stare at his feet. "So are you going to follow it's faith?"

"I don't know. I'd like to. That nun was very kind to me, it would be a nice way to repay her."

Norge puffs out a gust of air that's all tangled up with a sigh. "But Dane, if you do you won't be able to go on raids anymore."

"Maybe not, but that could be a good thing."

He jerks his head up to look at me. Every line on his face is pinched up into a concentrated pout. "How?"

My lips trace into a smile, no, he wouldn't see it would he? "I could spend more time with ísland."

I don't tell him why I really want to stop raiding. I don't tell him that I think it's horrible, or that the thought of killing one more innocent person makes me sick.

His pout eases into a smile, not a big one, but a sweet one. It's the type of smile that makes butterflies look dull, but makes a good painting look excessive and extravagant. "That would be good, but I wish I could spend more time with him too."

"Well, you could adopt the faith too."

He turns around half way and looks me straight in the eye. His little smile turned into a full on grin, the way it would if it was a sunny day and you bump into an old friend.

"I could couldn't I! Oh, oh, and you know when I was looking for you on that island? Well, I was looking for you and then I meet these other personifications. Five of 'em. They were all Christian, and do you know what? They were all magickal just like me! I felt really bad for hurting 'em. But just think, Dane, if we convert then not only can we spend more time with ísland, but I can also make friends with other magickal countries."

His words are jumbled up like a tangled ball of yarn, excitement strewn across his face in a disorderly fashion. I let him ramble. It's a rare thing to see Norge smile this much, so I let him.

I don't mention that his five new friends were the ones who left me in a burning house while I was unconscious and injured. He doesn't need to know.

"So you want to convert?"

He's smiling so much that he can't talk, so instead he just bounces his head around like a piece of drift wood.

"Well, that nun gave me something when she showed me the Bible, but I think you should have it."

He gives me a puzzled look as I reach under my pillow and pull out a small trinket. It's silver and shaped like a cross, simple, but still nice.

I hand it to him, and he cradles it in his hand for a minute before sliding the clip into his hair.

"It's lovely Danmark, thank you."

**AN: Okay, so I know this chapter isn't very good, nor is it historically correct, but it needed to happen for the story to go on. Both the Norwegians and the Swedes were paid to become Christian, but I wanted to take advantage of the fact that there country personification by making there conversions more personal.**

**Please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


	11. The Camp Bird

It's a gorgeous spring day. The grass is a lush dark green, the flowers are in full bloom, the clouds have just starting to part from last night's storm, and the birds are just starting to sing. Oh, and I'm wet.

The campground is drenched in mud and, as it happens, so am I. My armor is caked in the stuff and my spiky hair keeps brushing old rain drops of the tree branches and onto my face.

Then there's Norge. "Ukh! Dane look at this, my tights are completely covered in mud."

"Don't look at me, you were the one who wanted to be a priest, remember?" I balance my plate on my lap and look up at the glaring face above me. "You know you could have become a knight like the rest of us, then you could still wear pants, or we could have just not gone camping. Did I mention how that was also your idea?"

He huffs at me and stomps away with his mud-covered blue skirt swishing behind him.

I sigh and look towards the fire. That's when I notice ísland kneeling in the fresh dark mud. The whole front of his little brown dress is soaked through, his previously white stockings are a solid brown, and he's shivering.

Poor thing, it's not like he got a say in whether or not we came here.

I stand up, leaving behind the stump I was sitting on, and squelch through the mud to get his blanket off the table.

" ísland? Are you cold?"

"Come here, bud."

He digs his knees into the mud and pushes himself up on his grimy five year old hands, then he drags himself over to me. I scoop him into my arms and cover him with in the blanket before walking back over to sit near the fire.

When I sit down he looks up at me, making his deep purple eyes shine in the emerging sunlight. "Danmörk, I wanna go home."

Before I can can respond, the tree tops above let out a loud throaty crow and the branches shake, dripping water onto us.

Then a bird jumps down. It's dark chocolate brown and covered in white spots, like someone dripped milk onto a pot of gravy.

I'm about to shoo it away when ísland shoots out his arm and dramatically points towards the creature. "Look, it's a pretty birdy!"

He's smiling so much that I let it stay. "Yeah, yeah it is."

We watch the bird as it hops across the ground, leaving footprints in the mud until the trees behind me rustle. Norge comes out of the woods. He's holding a bundle of wet sticks that, at best, will only create smoke, but I don't mention it .

"Look big brother! It's a pretty birdy! It came to say hello."

Norge crouches down next to me and looks at ísland. "Yes, it is. Did you know that pretty bird of yours is called a Spotted Nutcracker?"

The little boy's eyes get wide with amazement and he jumps up on my leg. "Really?"

Norge keeps talking and ísland keeps listening, and I look around. This land is so empty of people and full of everything else, and in a way it's absolutely gorgeous and in a way it's all too much .

But really it's perfect, because here we're muddy, and cold, and wet and have every right to complain, but we don't. This place makes us content.

**AN: I realized that the last few chapters have had a horrifying lack of cute, so I made you all a quick pointless chapter were baby Iceland takes the mane stage. I hope you like it.**

**Please review **

**I don't own Hetalia **


	12. How he Left

Ove's feet clop along the cobblestone path and his short blond tail swishes through a row of bushes. "Woah," He stops, and I stroke his silky black coat as I slide off of his back.

I don't know why I'm here, Nor only said that this was where I should meet him, but I don't think I mind. The whole garden smells like sunshine and ripe blackberries like a kitchen full of warm pie.

Norge is already here, sitting in a patch of daisies with his dark blue dress puddled around his legs and ísland romping about behind him.

The little boy is busy pulling up daisy after daisy and stuffing them into Mr. Puffin's feathers, but when he sees me he scampers over and holds up a flower. "Look Danmörk! Brother said you were coming so I picked you a daisy. Isn't it pretty?"

I'm about to say yes when he's lifted up, and there's Norge, standing in front of me with the sun glimmering off of his hair and shining into his eyes. I missed him.

I lean over the child in his arms and give him a quick peck on the lips. His kisses aren't angry like they were in the viking age. No, now they're soft, sweet and happy, like a bowl of raspberry pudding.

He breaks away and puts ísland back on the ground, then he looks straight into my eyes. "Thank you for coming, I need to talk to you."

"What's wrong?"

He hands me a paper. It's wrinkled, but I can still read it.

_Dear Norge_

_As I am sure you know I do not have long to live. This, of course, makes it very troubling that I do not have an heir, but a you cannot rule yourself. So I am leaving you in the care of my brother, the king of Sweden. I trust that you will have no disagreements with this arrangement; I have no one else to leave you to._

_Do well, my fair country, and good bye._

_My greatest regards,_

_Your king_

I stare down at the letter and watch as tears fall onto the page and smudge the ink. My tears.

"Bu-but Norge you can't!" It's more of a plea then a command and it makes me feel pathetic. "You have to stop this! You told him, didn't you? Did you tell him you were with me?"

His eyelashes are wet and they flutter like butterfly wings on his damp cheeks. "I-i did, I'm so sorry Danmark, I tried, I did, but there's nothing I can do. He's dead now, it's all been settled, I can't do anything," He lets out a quick choking sob. "God, I feel so completely useless."

Theirs nothing left to do but let the despair sink into my heart, but I know that I need to hold him one last time, just one last time before he leaves.

I let my arms drape around him, then I'm holding him, then I'm holding him to close and he's letting his whole body fall into me.

Our lips find each other. We let them. This one last kiss, it's full of longing and remorse and the taste of salty tears.

"Danmark I promise I will always love you."

"Norge, I will never stop loving you. If you ever need a place to stay, then I promise I'll be waiting for you with open arms."

I let go of him, for what may just be the last time, and I look down into his sparkling wet eyes. "Goodbye, love."

I start to walk away and he catches my arm. "We'll see each other again some day."

I turn back and our eyes meet in a silent moment of possibility. "Maybe, I hope so."

"Good bye, Danmark," and I let go of his hand.

I drag my feet through the grass and daisies and across the light grey cobblestones. I mount Ove with a sloppy upwards jerk, and grab onto his golden mane before kicking him.

He moves, but I can't feel it. I don't feel the breeze as it blows through my hair, or the sun as it glimmers down on my face. All I feel is the tears as they run down my face and something called sadness.

**THE END**

**AN:** **So this is the end, but if you want me to make a sequel then leave me a comment saying so and I'll make it happen. Thank you all for baring with me, this was my first love story and I worked really hard on it.**

**Sorry for the sad ending, but I'm really happy with it.**

**please review**

**I don't own Hetalia **


End file.
